


The Dark Warlock

by Luya



Series: Deruned [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, cassandra clare - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, lol what is wrong with me and my obsession, shadowhunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luya/pseuds/Luya
Summary: Jackson Capeore is the High Warlock of London and is 730 years old. He is called to inspect a mysterious girl invading the land of a mundane with the Sight. After discovering that this girl is a deruned Shadowhunter, Jackson's life is turned upside down.





	The Dark Warlock

It was a dark cave in which the High Warlock of London performed his dark magic. No doubt he'd been paid a hefty sum to come here. Dark magic is draining even for the highest of warlocks. In this cave, the warlock was chanting heavily in Latin, hands emitting a dark orange light as they hovered over the body of an unconscious teenage girl. An old man stood a little way back. The warlock's magic faded, and he took a step back.

"So, warlock? Can you tell me what's so special about her? What made my security alarm go off?" asked the old man. The warlock looked warningly over your shoulder.

"I have a name, and you should use it to address me." His tone was indescribable, but definitely not one you'd want to hear directed at you, especially from a powerful warlock. The man dipped his head briefly. "Capeore. I'm sorry." The warlock gave a short smile. He couldn't keep a reputation for being scary. He turned his attention back to the girl.

"I've gone against the Accords performing this task for you, mundane." 

The old man twitched. If he had to address the warlock by his name, why shouldn't the warlock use his? But, too frightened to put up much of an argument, he grumbled. "How so? Digging around in a mundane's DNA isn't illegal so long as you don't harm them."

Capeore scoffed. "Inspecting anyone's DNA isn't illegal if I have a good reason for it. It's the fact I used dark magic to find out who she is that's illegal. She's a Shadowhunter, old man." The man's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it.

"Impossible. She has no Marks." he protested. The warlock nodded almost absent-mindedly, and he stepped forward to roll up the sleeve of her sweater. Indeed, there were no almost translucent white scars on her arm. He took his time inspecting every non-private part of her body. Nothing. Capeore stepped back, thinking.

"She looks about fifteen, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, roughly. Why?"

Capeore sighed heavily. "Two years ago a Shadowhunter was deruned and exiled for supposedly killing her own mother. I knew that woman very well. I've only found out two months ago this girl was wrongly convicted, but I assumed the Shadowhunter girl was dead by now." He paused, gesturing to the girl.

"I suppose she isn't."

**Author's Note:**

> it's short because it's a prologue


End file.
